For textile products such as garment, sheets, tents, bags, and, sleeping bags which are used in applications where waterproof property, dust-proof property, wind-proof property or the like are required, generally used is a layered cloth having a double layer structure where a fabric such as woven fabric and knit is laminated as a face fabric on a protective lining (such as waterproof coating and waterproof film) or having a three-layer structure where a tricot knit is layered on the other side (back side) of the protective lining.
The waterproof layered cloth having the double layer structure has a waterproof film consisting of a polyurethane resin or the like on the side which touches the skin, i.e, as a back fabric, and thus is poor in sense in the skin when getting wet in water or sweating. Therefore, when the waterproof layered cloth having the double layer structure is used, a back fabric such as a mesh knit and a taffeta woven fabric is generally employed and laminated. However, in this method, the feeling of the back fabric is poor, since the back fabric clings to the skin, and the air space between the skin and the outer air (a space formed between the waterproof layered cloth and the back fabric) becomes large, so that there occur problems in that moisture permeability when wearing the cloth becomes lowered and becomes too bulky to be stored compactly. Therefore, in recent years, in order to pursue lightweight properties and portability of the product and, at the same time, to reduce sense in the skin and stuffy feeling, layered cloths having a three-layer structure laminated with a tricot knit have been commonly used as the back fabric of the layered waterproof film.
In a case that a waterproof layered cloth having a three-layer structure is processed into a textile product, a sealing tape is used for a sealing treatment of a joint thereof such as a stitch and a seam. The sealing treatment means sealing a space formed at the joint of the textile product with a resin; for example, in a case of a rainwear which is required to have a waterproof property, the treatment is carried out in order to prevent rainwater from coming inside from a space formed at the joint of the waterproof layered cloth. Usually, the sealing tape has a three-layer structure in which a cloth is laminated on one side of the base film and an adhesive layer is laminated on the other side. As the cloth laminated in the sealing tape, a tricot knit which has the same appearance as that of the waterproof layered cloth having a three-layer structure is used to make the appearance of the sealing tape consistent with the appearance of the back fabric of the waterproof layered cloth and improve the feeling to the skin.
For example, Japanese patent publication No. 2002-249730 A discloses a sealing tape having excellent adhesion and washing durability which can be used for sealing processing of cloths such as rainwear, skiwear, and mountain wear. In the sealing tape, a cloth is laminated on a heat-resistant layer of a resin layer consisting of a heat-resistant layer part and a hot melt layer part melting point at 120° C. or less and containing polyurethane as a main body with an adhesive. The hot melt layer part contains 1 to 30% of a polyester resin or a polyamide resin.
Japanese patent publication No. H11-279903 A discloses a sealing tape wherein a polyurethane resin is laminated on a tricot knit having the number of courses in a range of 40 to 60 per inch and comprising a nylon 66 fiber having a fineness of 15 to 30 denier via an adhesive layer.
Japanese patent publication No. H5-508668 A discloses a tape comprising an expanded and stretched porous polytetrafluoroethylene layer and a thermoplastic hot melt adhesive layer bonded to the porous polytetrafluoroethylene layer, wherein a thermosetting adhesive is coated on one side of the porous polytetrafluoroethylene and has a plurality of pores partially filled with the adhesive, and the side of the porous polytetrafluoroethylene which has not been coated with thermosetting adhesive is made to have high density, and thermoplastic hot melt adhesive layer is bonded to the side coated with thermosetting adhesive, which seals the seam to prevent penetration of liquid.